Under the Ice
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: While on a mission in the Frozen Plains the ninja find themselves stuck on thin ice above a freezing lake. Trouble occurs. Yaoi! Lava-Shipping, Techno-Shipping, Forgiven-Shipping. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story when I was playing Minecraft with my sister, and I was reminded of a story I read kind of like it. So I read the story again and then decided to write a NinjaGo version of it. I'm not sure how Minecraft gave me the idea for this story…its so weird.**

**Summary: While on a mission in the Frozen Plains the ninja find themselves stuck on thin ice above a freezing lake. Trouble occurs.**

**Pairings: Lava, Techno, and some Forgiven**

**Warnings: Not much I can think of… Yaoi, Fluff, near-death experience. Not much. This will get fluffy so watch out! **

**Enjoy! **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Under the Ice) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Awww Sensei Wu…Do we have too?" Lloyd whined lightly before he sat aside the chopsticks he was using to eat his noodles. Sensei Wu rolled his eyes. He had just assigned them a mission to go retrieve an ancient scroll that was hidden somewhere in the Frozen Plains. Of course Lloyd and Cole immediately protested. Lloyd, because he would rather stay at the Bounty with Brad. And Cole, because he hated the cold.

"Yes Lloyd. You have too. You will need all the help you can get. No, that doesn't mean Brad and Nya can join you. The five of you can handle it just fine." Sensei Wu told them in his raspy voice. He then excused himself from the table to go meditate. Cole groaned.

"I don't want to go the Frozen Plains. Its so cold there…" Cole complained and shivered involuntarily. The Earth ninja subconsciously moved closer to his lover who was next to him. Kai wrapped his arm around Cole and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry Cole. I will keep you warm. I promise." Kai tells his smaller lover and he received a 'hum' and a nod in response. The others weren't complaining beside Brad and Nya not being able to accompany them.

"I wish I could go." Brad told Lloyd as he dragged the Green ninja away from the dining area. Lloyd shook his head and pulled away from his smaller lover and instead took him in his arms.

"No. You could get hurt. You need to stay like Uncle Wu said." Lloyd commanded Brad, though the younger didn't like it, he would have to do as he said. They shared a quick kiss before Lloyd left to get ready along with the others.

Soon, they were all dressed up in several layers of warm gear. Cole, unlike the others, had on a thick fur coat. Zane had told him over and over that the coat would weight and slow him down but Cole was not caring. Eventually Kai got tired of Zane 'annoying' his lover and told them both to drop it. Jay defended Zane and told them that Zane was right and soon an argument broke out. The argument ended with Kai getting mad and almost hitting Zane, it was stopped when Cole calmed him down and apologies were exchanged. Soon they set off.

After several long hours of tracking through snow covered fields on the way to the temple, the ninja were faced with crossing an ice covered lake. Zane had suggested they go individually so that the ice wouldn't crack but Kai insisted it was safe enough. Lloyd went across first to test out they ice. He told them it was safe enough for the rest to cross all together.

"I guess its safe enough. Follow my lead and step lightly." Zane commanded and began to carefully step across the frozen lake. He was followed by Jay, Cole and then Kai.

"See? I told you it was safe." Kai bragged lightly. He was shushed by Cole so that another argument wouldn't break out. They had made it halfway across the lake when Cole told them he had heard some cracking noises.

"I'm sure it was nothing Cole. Quit being so paranoid." Jay said from in front of them. He had also heard the cracking but did not want to alarm Cole or Zane, so he said nothing. Cole stepped forward cautiously, making sure the ice could hold him. Suddenly when he stepped down, a loud cracking noise could be heard.

"Uh Cole." Kai tried, he began walking closer but Zane called to him to stop moving all together. All four of them stood unmoving as the cracking continued. Soon it stopped. Jay sighed loudly.

"Come on Cole its safe now." Jay told him to encourage him to move forward but Cole just shook his head no. "Its safe. Come on." Jay tried again but Cole still refused. Finally Jay lost his temper and reached to grab Cole and pull him forward, but another crack was heard.

Just then, the ice under Cole gave out and both of them fell into the water. While Cole fell all the way in and was completely unseen, Jay had turned enough to were he would land halfway on the ice and only his lower half went into the freezing water.

"Cole! Cole!" Kai called and attempted to jump in after his fallen boyfriend but he was stopped by Zane. Lloyds calls could be heard lightly in the

"Stop. We don't need you to get sick too. I assure you Cole will be okay. Come on we need to get Jay out so he don't get sick as well as Cole." Zane said and moved to help Jay up.

"Need I remind you that Cole is not the best swimmer. Jay you need to dive in there and help him or so help me I will make you regret living." Kai growled out the order. Zane was no for Jay diving in any further and risking hyperthermia but he knew that Cole had to be save. Jay looked up into Zane's gray eyes almost for permission to help Cole. The Ice ninja shook his head and instead pulled Jay out of the water. Kai was about to protest when Zane jumped in himself and helped Cole out of the water.

Considering Zane was a robot and couldn't get sick, he decided it was best if he went it. He found Cole sinking to the bottom and grabbed before he touched the ground. Zane pulled the Earth ninja back up to the surface. Once both of them were above the water, Zane handed Cole over to Kai, who took him in his arms and held him close. Zane did the exact same thing with Jay.

"Cole. Cole babe are you okay?" Kai asked almost frantically as he ran his hands over Cole's cold, wet cheeks. Emerald eyes stared up at him. Cole could only nod weakly. They had settled only slightly before moving the rest of the way across the lake. Lloyd met them ready to sacrifice his jacket to either of them. Zane had instructed Lloyd to find a cave for shelter. Once a cave was located, the soaking ninjas were directed into the safe cave.

"Come on. We have to get the wet layers off of them. So they don't get sick." Zane instructed and proceeded to help Jay out of his wet clothes. Leaving him in his underwear in which Zane took off his jacket to cover Jay's legs. When Kai had began removing Cole's clothes he came to a shocking discover that the last layer of clothing Cole was wearing was not wet. He had on a pair of sweats that was still dry. Kai assumed the massive amount of layers Cole he was wearing prevented them from getting wet. Kai was not complaining though.

Kai set the wet clothes aside to dry and took off his jacket to give to his lover. Lloyd was fuming around attempting to find anything to help keep them warm. Zane had told him to find materials to make a fire, and Lloyd disappeared from the cave. When he came back he had lots of sticks and some coal. No one questioned where he got it from since no one cared.

To help keep Jay warm, Zane had switched himself to 'heater mode' and held Jay in his arms. Kai was doing the same thing, practically wrapping himself around his shivering boyfriend. He was willing to do anything to help his freezing lover. Though he didn't have much elemental power in him since they didn't bring their weapons, he still focused all the fire in him into warming his lover.

"I got the fire started. How did this happen?" Lloyd told them and then asked. From afar, all he could see was them fall. He wasn't able to hear the cracking ice or the panic that occurred when the ice gave way. Zane explained what had happened, and that the carelessness of all of them had caused this.

"Hey. It wasn't Cole's fault. It was Jay's for stepping to close and causing the ice to break." Kai growled out pointing an accusing finger at the Lightning ninja. Jay didn't look defensive since he knew it was the truth. Zane didn't defend him either since Kai had a valid point and there was no use arguing.

"I-I-I-it's not J-jay's fault-t. Don't b-blame him." Cole managed out behind his chattering teeth. He was border lining unconsciousness and ready to sleep. Kai only nodded and placed a kiss on Cole's blue lips.

"Its okay now Cole. Just sleep. When you wake up we will be on the nice, warm bounty and I will bring some hot chocolate. You would never have to leave our warm bed ever again. I promise. Now sleep, and promise me you will wake up." Kai told Cole, who nodded and response and finally lulled into sleep. It sat quiet in the cave for quite some time, before Lloyd broke the almost peaceful silence.

"Uh Kai. I don't think you will be keeping that promise after all. Its starting to snow." Lloyd told the Fire ninja while pointing to the cave entrance. The snow had already packed up to about three inches taller then when the first arrived. Winds around them was getting strong and colder and it was getting harder to see outside the cave.

"It's just a little snow. It will pass soon anyway." Kai tired to reason though he felt like it wasn't just a little snow. Zane shook his head.

"According to my readings, this is not a 'normal snow'. The winds and the fogginess following the snow indicate blizzard conditions. We can leave in these conditions, and I believe we will most very likely be snowed in." Zane pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. Jay groaned.

"That's just great Zane. Keep up the optimism." Jay told him sarcastically. Zane just shrugged at the Lightning ninja's comment.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get out of here soon enough. We just have to sit tight and wait for help." Lloyd tells his friends and fellow ninja. The nod absently and stay silent from there. The only thing on there minds was a simple question.

_What help?_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( End ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Cliff-hanger. Originally I was gonna make this a oneshot, but I decided to make a two-shot instead. I wanted to give you the suspense of what will happen next while I figure out what happens next. You see, I have no idea on how I plan to finish this two-shot so I am open for ideas. **

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta. I'm not sure if I want one, because the Beta for my sister completely messed up her story and I don't want that to happen to me. So I need someone I can trust with my story. If you are a Beta and you are interested, PM me and we can talk. I'm not sure if I even need a Beta. What do you think? Aside from grammar and spelling mistakes its not that bad.**

**I'm dyslexic, but I am getting better!**

**Review!**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, Abi and Mickey, PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-Rawr, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart and others!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I have nothing to say really…so…Enjoy?**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Under the Ice Chapter 2) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When Cole out of his slight coma, or as Kai liked to call it since he had slept well over 8 hours which had concerned the others greatly, he realized he was freezing. Yet at the same time warm. The body pressed against him made him feel a lot better. Finally when Cole gathered enough strength to crack open his eyes. He first noticed the darkness of the cave.

The entrance was sealed off by the amount of snow covering it and the only light was the small fire in the middle of the cave. The flames light flickered off the walls. The next thing Cole noticed was Kai pressed against him, engulfing him in a warming hug. The Fire ninja was now asleep, though was not peaceful. His brows were stitched together and he overall looked distressed.

Zane was on the other side of the cave across from him. The Ice ninja was warming their now dry clothes so they could be worn. Jay was asleep next to his lover, pressed against the heated robot. Lloyd was standing up above the fire, observing it carefully and adding a stick in when needed. His face was red, Cole assumed from the cold.

"What gives? This ain't the bounty." Cole croaked out hoarsely, sickness already coming over him. Both Lloyd and Zane snapped their heads in his direction, alerted by the sudden sound. Zane sighed in relief and went back to what he was doing previously. Lloyd moved in closer and sat next to the resting couple.

"We got snowed in. Now we have to figure out a way to get out of this cave and back home." Lloyd told him quietly so that Kai would not be disturbed in his slumber. Cole groaned lightly, not at all pleased with the new information Lloyd has given him.

"That's just great." He says overly sarcastic. Lloyd gives a 'this sucks' look and nods before turning away to go tend to the fire. Cole assumed Lloyd had taken upon himself on keeping the fire up so that they wouldn't freeze. It was noble of him, but such a boring task.

"Be that as it may, we need someway of connecting to the others. If we are gonna get out of here, we are gonna need some help." Zane pointed out only looking up for a slight second to talk to the other two awake ninja. Cole nodded in agreement quietly. He tried to think of something, anything to help, but nothing came to mind. He was too distracted by the chill that was surrounding his body. The Earth ninja shivered once again. This small, simple movement had awoken his boyfriend.

"Cole? Oh, you're awake. That's good, I thought you would never wake up." Kai says with a mix of cheerfulness and solemn. Only his idiot can make saying a simple sentence contradict so badly. Cole smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips. Kai was just happy the Earth ninja's pale lips weren't as cold as ice anymore.

"Hey now. Be happy. You're alive and safe so that's all that matters." Kai tells him and takes Cole's face in his slightly larger hands. The Fire ninja begins to rub his lovers face softly, comfortably. Cole relaxes into the feeling.

"I should say the same thing to you. I'm okay so there's no reason to worry. Now, wipe that worried look off of your face and kiss me." Cole instructs almost in a commanding but sweet way. The Earth ninja has a smirk on his face. Kai complies with the command and kissed his smaller lover.

"I love you," Kai starts when he pulls away from Cole. He then continues after staring into Cole's eye's for a small amount of time. "I will make sure we get out of here. I will make sure nothing will happen. I promise." The Fire ninja said smiling. Cole rolled his eyes lightly.

"Don't get all sappy on me now." Cole told him jokingly while slapping Kai on the arm lightly. Not enough to hurt, or really be felt. Kai feigned a hurt arm and had Cole kiss it better. They could hear Lloyd making fake gagging noises behind them.

"Oh don't act like you and Brad don't get that sweet." Zane tells the Green ninja was a smirk. Knowing he was right irritated Lloyd. The only blonde just rolled his eyes at the Ice ninja's remark.

"Yeah so. At least not in front of everyone else." Lloyd tells them softly even though it's a lie. Kai calls him out for that lie which causes Lloyd to stick his tongue out at the Fire ninja. Kai retaliates and also sticks his tongue out at him. A small war had started from this simple jester and the two went back and forth with it. They stop however when Jay stirs and finally wakes up.

"Snow White had awoken." Kai joked as he watched Jay, in a haze, attempt to sit up and get his composure together. He was always lazy when he first woke up. Kai assumed it was from low blood sugar or something, but he couldn't be sure so he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Hey…wait, why I am Snow White. Why can't I be Sleeping Beauty?" Jay asked, not really minded he had just got called a princess and not realizing he preferred to be called one princess over the other. Lloyd and Cole just laughed at him.

"Because Cole's Sleeping Beauty. That leaves you with Snow White." Kai says to the Lightning ninja with much seriousness. Lloyd couldn't help but burst into laughter and Zane let a smile cross his lips. Cole blushed darkly but didn't say anything to anyone.

"Ha Cole! You're Sleeping-" Jay had begin to make fun of Cole but he was stopped by the Earth ninja himself.

"Oh shut it Snow White." Cole growled playfully, yet with a serious tone. Jay rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Lloyd, who had stopped laughing, started up again chuckling at the two smaller ninja's.

"Laugh it up Lloyd. Remember, when we get out of here, you are toast." Jay threatens as convincingly as he can with a blush on his face and now that he was referred to as 'Snow White'. He knew the others would never let him live this down and he assured himself Cole wouldn't either.

"Whatever Jay. You can't do nothing…" Lloyd started all smug like. His voice faded to nothing when he caught eye of a small round light. He squinted his eyes at the light for quite some time before finally following the line of light up to the small crack in the tense snow wall. Lloyd finally realized what this had meant.

"Guys! The snow. It's melting! We can get out of here." Lloyd called happily. Zane stood up quickly, helping Jay up as well and helping his lover into his dry, now warm pants. Soon, Jay was once again fully clothed and warm

Instead of the quick and rushed actions like Zane, Kai had helped Cole up slowly, letting his defrosted body get used to the sudden movement. After some struggling to get the rest of Cole's clothes on, the Earth ninja was clothed and not complaining. Cole could feel a familiar fatigue come over him. Sickness was finally setting in.

Zane, Lloyd and Kai went to go push on the weak snow so it would collapse and they could be free, while Jay and Cole sat back and watched. Cole knew Jay was getting sick by the unusual paleness in Jay's face. The two smiled lightly at each other, understanding completely how the other felt.

The apparent 'men' out of the ninja had been digging for only minutes when the snow came tumbling down and they came face-to-face with Brad and Nya holding shovels looking all the most distressed.

"Lloyd!" Brad called and immediately jumped up into the open arms of his lover. Nya smiled at Kai. The Fire ninja assumed she would hug him, he was disappointed when she caught sight of Cole and ran to hug him first.

"Cole! My gosh what happened? And Jay look at you! What happened? I though Zane and Kai were taking care of you. Guys!" Nya had fit into one sentence before turning to glare at the Ice and Fire ninja.

"We're fine…Just fell in a lake." Cole says hoarsely. Nya gasped and helped them up to the Bounty. She would help them and then interrogate them. Then she would yell at the others for it being there fault. She did as they thought she would. This action had left Jay and Cole to sleep, and left the others extremely guilty, all feeling responsible.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Later) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Once Cole woke again, which he felt the nap was no necessary but Nya assured him some medicine and a nap will help, he found he was not alone. Kai was sitting next to him, watching whatever was on the TV across the room.

Cole reached up to poke Kai in the face to get his attention. Once Kai was alerted of his lover awakening, he leaned down to place a light kiss on Cole's warm forehead. Kai then, intertwined their fingers together.

No one said anything, nothing was to be said. They, instead decided to bask in the comfortable silence between them that engulfed the room. The only actual sound in the room was the TV. Neither of them minded or cared about what was showing on cable that day. Finally, Kai spoke up.

"I told you it would be okay. I told you I would keep you safe. I may not have been able to stop you from falling in the lake, but I'm here to take care of you now. I kept my promise. Like I said I would." Kai tells him. Cole nods.

"I knew you would. You always do. Now, where's my hot chocolate?"

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I'm just going to end it there. Hope you liked it. Review if you liked it! **

**I would like to personally thank Zora for helping through these tough times for me and helping me with this story. If it had not been for Zora than this story would not exist so thank her! I need ideas for my Random Story second trilogy. After I finish this trilogy I plan to make another so I need ideas! **

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, Abi and Mickey, PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-Rawr, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart and others!**


	3. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
